The invention relates to a pin for connecting machine elements with each other.
It is known that oscillating machine parts, and especially piston or gudgeon pins are subject to extreme stresses. Hitherto, such machine parts have therefore been manufactured almost exclusively of steel and are correspondingly heavy, which is disadvantageous in various aspects of their use. In one aspect the weight of these parts is contrary to the trend of light weight construction modes, and, in another one, other parts cooperating with these heavy parts, such as, for instance, crankshafts, bearings, etc., are subjected to correspondingly greater stress due to the large inertia forces involved, and must therefore be more resistant and be dimensioned correspondingly heavier. Moreover, the masses of rapidly oscillating engine parts also influence the quality of the running of the engine and its development of noise.